After Miranda
by RemusGirl21
Summary: After Miranda, their world had changed. Life aboard Serenity was good…for all but one. Hints of Slash and Character Death.


**Title: After Miranda**

**Author: RemusGirl21**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: After Miranda, their world had changed. Life aboard Serenity was good…for all but one. Hints of Slash. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, if I did Mal and Simon would be getting it on in every episode.**

"**After Miranda"**

After Miranda, their world had changed. Many worlds were rebelling against the Alliance, blaming them, finally, for the things that had happened. The Planet Miranda would get their revenge. The Reavers…well…they would go on doing what they have always done best.

Life aboard Serenity was quiet, solemn. With the loss of Book and the leaving of Inara once again, the crew had banded together. Wash once again sat at the helm, only in his wheelchair instead. The spear had pierced his chest and went straight through, shattering most of his spine. When the crew had returned he was barely hanging on. It was a miracle he was with them now. He still joked and laughed about life, and enjoyed wheeling Zoe around the ship. There was a haunted look that would appear in his eyes sometimes, but he would always shake it away with one of his goofy smiles. He was alive.

The change in River had startled them at first, but they soon became used to it. She no longer blurted out sonnets of long times past, but stared at you with clear eyes. Miranda had cleared her head; her thoughts were no longer muddled and confused. The crew finally began to see the intelligent girl that she had once been. It hadn't been a surprise to anyone when Jayne began to court her. It had when Kaylee had joined in. Everyone thought she and Simon would be together in the end, but a week after Miranda, Keylee was not even speaking to him. No one knew what had happened, not even to this day. The pair were cool with each other, barely speaking. Kaylee had begun to blossom as she joined with Jayne and River. Simon began to wilt. His eyes, normally so full of life were dull. He was becoming thin, too thin by anyone's standards. No one knew though. No one noticed him enough anymore to even care. His duty to River was over, and everyone knew it. Jayne and Kaylee would care for her now, he was not needed.

It happened on evening as the crew took dinner together, that Mal came to a revelation. His crew was happy. Everyone was laughing and talking about nothing. Every seat was filled with his family…wait…one chair was empty. One chair.

"Where's the doc?" he asked suddenly, a frown marring his forehead. All eyes turned to him before looking at the empty seat.

"I will ask ya'll again. Where the ruttin' hell is the doc?"

No one spoke, no one looked his way. They didn't know. No one had even noticed his disappearance.

"Sir, I think he said he was going to be in the infirmary for most of the night. Something about inventory," mentioned Zoe. Wash shook his head from beside her, his eyes worried.

"Wait, but he did that yesterday. I was there when he did it."

Something wasn't adding up right in his head. The doc was diligent in his work. He never looked over anything. To do inventory twice in two days was just not right.

"Something's wrong," whispered River, her eyes glazing over. Kaylee turned her head away, not looking at anyone. Jayne stared at her for a moment before he looked at his other lover.

"The doc is probably double checking stuff again. No big deal."

Mal shot up from his seat and raced out of the room, his heart pounding in his chest. No big deal. No big deal. Something was wrong.

He could smell the blood before he reached the infirmary. He stopped at the door, his heart breaking. Simon lay in a puddle of blood in the middle of the floor. His chest did not rise. He didn't move. He was too still, too quiet.

"Oh god, Simon!" a voice cried out from behind him as a petit form tried to rush by him. He caught River before she could go in and pushed her back towards Jayne. Kaylee gave a small gasp at the sight, her eyes wide and teary. Zoe leaned against Wash's chair, her hands clutching his shoulders.

Mal walked slowly forward until he reached the doctor. He knelt down, his eyes wide with horror. His hand shook as he grasped Simon's in his.

"Why Simon? Why did you do this?" he whispered, his voice shaking. Be laid his head on the boys chest, tears beginning to soak the fancy fabric.

"I told you to come to me," he murmured, "I told you to hold onto me and I would never let you be hurt. Why would you do-"

A flutter. He felt it just underneath his palm. It was a pulse.

"Jayne! Help me get him on the table!"

**THE END**

**Yep, it's the end. A OneShot. I am not going to be continuing this one. But I would really like to hear how you feel about it! Please Review!**

**RemusGirl21**


End file.
